


Peanuts & Coke

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Aftermath of a childhood treat.
Kudos: 10





	Peanuts & Coke

“Guess what I got,” he called, entering the kitchen and holding up two bags of groceries. “Peanuts, buy one get one, with Cokes and marshmallows.”  
It was one of his favorite sugary and salty treats. I accepted the bottle of soda and watched as he poured peanuts and marshmallows into his palm. I knew he was going to probably overdo it like always.  
“So good,” he said, around a mouthful of peanuts. He took a long swig of soda, resulting in a pained look as he patted his chest. “Ooh, that carbonation.” Out came a loud burp that signaled straight indigestion already. He stuffed another handful of marshmallows in his mouth.   
“Let’s go sit in the living room,” I suggested. I wanted him to fill up and I knew he was even more likely to eat while watching TV.   
As he sat down on the couch, I could have sworn I heard a fart. “Turn the TV on,” came his quick request. He poured more peanuts into his hand, transferring them quickly to his mouth. “Mmm.”  
The sounds of a commercial filled the room as I watched him down more soda, awed at how quickly he drank the dark and sweet liquid. “I just wanna binge eat a little and I hope that’s not wrong.” He took a breath and with noticeable effort, forced out a deep burp.  
“I want you to eat until you are happy,” was my reply.   
He smiled instantly, throwing marshmallows in his mouth after that. “I want my shirt to be a little tight. I love having that need to let gas out in some way, every couple minutes.”  
So maybe he enjoyed it as much as I did. He was always one to take forever in the bathroom, farting seemingly endlessly. “Here,” I offered him half of a Hershey’s bar. At his hesitation, I added, “Chocolate gives me really bad gas.”  
He ate it willingly after that. We watched a stupid game show as he continued to stuff himself, whimpering after a particularly large gulp of coke. He finally managed to burp out some of the carbonation, hand drifting to his stomach. “I feel like a bloated boy now,” he proudly remarked.   
“You still have half your soda left,” I couldn’t help but point out.  
He picked up the bottle and took a few long swallows. “Oh I think I feel something wanting to come out the other end.” He popped some peanuts in his mouth. “I’m getting gassy.” Sure enough, he ripped a stinky one right then. I wanted to sit on his lap and grind on him right then and there. I loved the sounds of his digestion.  
“That you are. Do you think you’ll have to go to the bathroom tonight?” I knew normally he just took one huge, relieving dump in the morning.  
“Peanuts make me shit. I wouldn’t be surprised if I end up on the can before too long, the way it’s going now.” He passed gas again, accompanied by a raised leg and look of arousal. Then he finished the rest of the soda, emitting a noisy burp.   
“My stomach is killing me. Will you rub my belly so I can get some of this gas out of me?” He pleaded, hand clutched to his side.   
I started to rub circles on his swollen stomach. Almost immediately, he let out a short toot. “Feels so good. It just slipped right out.”


End file.
